


The End

by Dain



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: He grieves because it mattered.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	The End

Steven grieves.

He grieves because he is leaving, he grieves because something is ending, he grieves because nothing will ever, ever be the same again, because everything has changed and nothing is forever. He grieves because what he leaves behind has touched him, has changed him, has made him who he is. He grieves because he is so, so glad to have had the chance to be changed. He grieves because he is in pain, and his pain means that what he has left behind will not be replaced. He grieves because it mattered.

He grieves, and he looks forward.


End file.
